


A Thieftale

by Lostfoxerin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostfoxerin/pseuds/Lostfoxerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters in sorrow at the death of the prince. The king calls for blood of the human who caused it as his wife flees with the child. Humans are to blame and destroy or are they? One guard will find that maybe humans are not as bad as he was told. Was all of this just an accident?</p><p>( After almost a year i decided to come back and fix this story as well as finally Finnish it. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The challenger

**Author's Note:**

> Odd chapters are frisks point of view  
> Even chapters are sans point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited if you see any errors in my grammar please let me know what it is and how i could fix it. That would be appreciated.

The air was harsh and cold, the wind bit at my skin as it blew. I sat in my hiding spot high in the tree's. Chara my brother had locked me outside of the Home again. It was his favorite hobby to do while mom was out on her rounds deep in side of the ruins. I sighed curling myself inward trying to keep warm. I am starting to think that mom goes out more to escape the mad house she calls home to look for humans. I don't blame her if that was the case, she needed to take a break from raising eight human children is no small task for one monster.  
Chara is the oldest and can easily take care of everyone. He is easily able to help mom and allow her a small chances to take a break. He has proved this several times to mom over the years, yet for some odd reason he just hates me. Ever since that day I fell down that hole he's shown nothing but hate towards me, well unless mom is looking then he's the perfect older brother. So here I sit in the harsh winter winds in clothes that are was to big for me, hammy downs from the older kids. Mom completely clueless of everything that happens.  
I shift around trying to find a place that blocks more of the wind. I rub my arms and legs trying to use the friction to warm myself. One of these days I need to get a watch so I knew how long mom was out on rounds. It would be helpful if I knew how long I had to wait out here. I thought briefly about  
moving around to warm myself up but I threw that thought from my mind. Moving around would alert anyone of my presence as well as leaving tracks to find me. For now I will stay where I am.  
I laid my head down on my knee's letting my mind wounder in attempts to keep me distracted from the cold. I wondered what I could of down to make my brother hate me so much. Could it be the fact that I can't speak. But he like's the fact that I am quite, he had said so once before he insulted me. So maybe that isn't the reason, could it be the fact we look so similar. He does pride him self on how one of kind he is, seeing a look like might anger him. It's not like I can help how I look if that was the case. I cant change my genetics. A loud snap of a stick pulled me from my thoughts.  
He's here I thought, I shifted my body into a ready to move stance. I have to be ready to go if the time comes. The branches that surrounded me made it impossible for anyone to see me from the path but left me an almost perfect window to see them. This made this spot perfect place to be, I stared at the path waiting to see any sings of movement. A person slowly walking down the path came into view, There iconic blue jacket shown through the snow almost as if it was a beacon. A small smile crept ac-crossed my face my challenger has arrived. The forest was silent making the crunch of the snow under his feet sound like cannons.  
I took this chance to scan his inventory for anything of worth wild. He never carried a lot on him, most likely to worried it would slow him down. The items that he had to day were boring. 100 gold coins, some food, a locket, and a mystery coin. I knew from yesterday that the coin was just a cheep chocolate candy. I don't like chocolate nor was it worth anything, So I gave it back to him. Though I could of gave it to chara he loves chocolate, but that would arouse suspicion as to where I got it. I might be able to get something for the locket as long as it's not another piece of candy.  
I watched him walk down the path scanning the sides of it searching for me, his fur hood blocking his face from my view. He knows I am here, he's known I was here ever since the day chara first locked me out. The snow fell silently and gently betraying the thick tension in the air. He slowed to a stop, the silence was all that remained in the forest. He took a deep breath a cloud of mist appearing as his breath came into contact with the cold air. “I know your there kid, come out and I'll make this easy on you.” His voice was loud and strong, it surprises me sometimes. Makes me think back to when I was younger and his soft calming voice he always used while trying to bribe me with sweets. Time changes everyone things from the past are always gone, and the things from the future are always unpredictable.  
He let out a chuckle”fine” he said with a purr “we will do this the hard was then.” He raised his had summoning forth several large white bones. I was jealous of the fact he had magic, something I could only make empty wishes for. I often wondered why humans lost the ability to use magic. It was such an amazing gift that could be used for so many things, it would make my life so much easier, and it had the potential to help others in needed. Though I guess if people like chara were to have magic then the world would probably be a dark place. The challenger waited and was listening for me, wanting me to make the first move. Not going to happen I like to wait till he made a fool of him self before I moved.  
We waited for what seemed like hours neither of us moving, My muscle were starting to get stiff. I dug my nails into the branch as I shifted my weight trying to relive some of the stiffness. The branch I was one let out a loud creak and I cursed myself for not checking the branch better. He let out a chuckle and quickly twisted him self towards my direction. The action knocked his hood off his head revealing a smiling skull that was underneath. His blue fire eye shinning bright as he sent bones at me. I quickly jumped from the tree rolling once I hit the ground, I quickly I went from a roll to a run to doge the next round of bones that were sent my way.  
I continued to dogge bones that the threw at me for what felt like hours I was glad for my high stamina. It was almost like a dance him tossing his weapons me dogging neither of us gaining or losing ground. It was a good was a good work out and in a strange way relaxing but all things must end. I was noticing that his attacks were slowing and becoming sloppy. He was getting close to his limit, It was my chance to turn the tables.  
I dug my feet into the ground and kicked off, charging towards my challenger. My move must of shocked him, he halted briefly before summoning his next attack. He was in a panic as he sent his next attack at him, I waited for the last second to doge his attack jumping into the tree's. The bones hit the ground sending snow into the air, temporary blinding him from my possession. I quickly moved and tried to flank around him to catch him by surprise.  
He stood silently scanning the area where he threw the bones, he must of not seen me doge. This makes getting behind him easier. The snow started to settle and he teased up, summoning bones finally realizing he had missed. It was to late I was practically on top of him, he turned quickly trying to find me. Once his eyes set on me he wildly sent bones flying, I easily dogged the attack grabbing my prizes from his inventory. The hit the ground hard sending snow flying, he was to close and got a face full of snow. I ran as fast as I could ducking into the tree's, I was heading to town. Better luck next time guardsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am coming back to this story to help fix my grammar problem. i quit a year ago after being told i needed to get help to fix it and could not find any one to help me. so i quit which was not the best move i could of done. so here we are again. i am at your mercy


	2. The guardsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Sans point of view

I pulled my hood up and sighed, as I headed towards the edge of town. Why do I do this to my self, why do I even work this hard. I could have the easy life just chilling at my station, but no I had to go and find a human child. If I would just turned the kid in or hell just killed them I would be a hero to monster kind. The capture of the first human soul. But no I had to have a conscious, couldn't kill something so helpless and inoccent. Or at least they were inoccent.  
Lately he's been stealing, well at the moment he's only been stealing from me just that could easily change. This is the reason I have to go on patrol. If they were to start stealing from the people in town he was fucked. Not only would the kid reveal them selfs but I would get busted for not reporting them sooner. How did things get like this hell how the dose the kiddo do it in the first place.  
They're human they shouldn't have any magic. I mean sure the humans ancestors had magic that's how they sealed us down here. But the tradegy of the first fallen child served to prove that they no longer possess the ability. But yet this kid seems to have some and uses it for the wrong reasons. Hell I don’t even know what kind of magic allows you to reach into someone's invatory. That should be impossible.  
Stealing isn't anything uncommon hell Undyn use to do it in her younger years. But those were things out side of someone's inventory. This is the first account of someone stealing from one and I can't tell anyone about it. Not only can they steal from one the kid also seems to know what's in your inventory. I experiment with several times with an empty inventory. The kid stays hidden and completely refused to come out at all when I have nothing to steal.   
As interesting as the whole thing is this needs to stop before it get out of hand. As I look back at the village that was now in the distance was it even worth it anymore. Sure the kid was cute and inoccent when they were younger, was this all humans good at. Draw you in when they are toung then either kill or steal from you when they are older. It just seems like I'm missing something but I only see the kid during patrol and it's not like he talks to me anyway.   
I sigh and continue my patrol staring at the ground as i walked. I made a promise and as much as I hate doing so, I plan to keep it. I just have to catch the kid and teach them that stealing is wrong. It would be easier if I knew where they lived, then maybe I could catch him off gaurd. I've tried looking for it but with no luck. The kiddo had to live somewhere but where.   
When the kid was younger they would refuse to leave the woods at all. Leaving to possibly that it was somewhere out there. But there are only some many places that he kid could live and I've checked all of them. Is there a chance he moved into the village? But then the villagers would see him more instead of the few times he comes in to trade in some of the items he had taken.   
I look up to see a very lumpy and lopsided attempt at snow version of me. As cute as it was in its hand was the item that the kid took from me yesterday. Must of realized it had no value. I collected the item and continued on my way. I started to scan my surroundings, searching from any possible signing of the kid. I scanned and scanned again not seeing any obvious signs that the were present.   
The kid probably had a trap or planned to sneak up on me. I started to slow my pace, I think this time the kids going to play by my rules he's done making me look like a fool. I stopped listening for movement as I took a deep breath and let it out. "I know your there kid. Come out and make it easy for yourself." I yelled out waiting for a sound or some kind of response, but there was none.  
I chuckled, of course they wouldn't respond. After all would respond to the guardsman trying to catch them. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." I raised my arm using my magic to bring forth bones. I stood their and waited for what felt like an eternity. Listening for the kid to make any sound or movement towards me.  
Finally there was a noise a creak from high branch. I chuckled they were planning to surprise me from above today.   
I turned quickly my hood falling off my head. I had to be quick and get the kid before they moved. I sent my bones towards them but they dodged. He fell the ground and rolled a bit before I sent my next attack. Again they dodged, the kid seems to be very agile. The kid was only a little smaller then i was. There moppy brown hair flying ad they continued to dodge. They had on a over grown green and yellow sweater and a paIr of pants, as well as some kind of shoes. I continued to attack as the kid continued to dodge. It felt as if he could predict my attacks.  
The longer we continued the more exsusted I became. But I had to keep going if I was getting tired the kid was probably getting tired as well. I just needed to get them when they weren't expecting it. Out of no where the kid charged for me. I froze for a second, was the kid going for the kill. Well if that was the case he was going to learn I won't go down easy I sent an attack forward my bones hit the ground. I didn't see the kid dodge did I finally get him? better question was the kid alive.  
I waited for the snow to clear hoping for a sign of life. But there was none in fact there was no sign of the kid at all. Shit it was I diverson I summoned my magic and turned, the kid was almost on top of me. I sent a wild attack at the kid hoping to stop them. But the dodged. My attack sent snow flying into my face, the force knocked me to the ground. As quickly as I could I wiped my face off and got up. I searched for the kid finding out that they were long gone.   
"Dammit" I checked my inventory. The kid has stolen a locket and 100 gold. I sighed "out smarter by a kid, maybe I should of payed more attention during my guardsman training.


	3. Cinnamon bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing, acidently deleting, and rewriting I give you chapter 3

I smiled as I made my way into town, the poor guardsman never had a chance. Even with the branch making noise I still had the upper hand. I do feel a little bad on how I tricked him today, if I hadn't had everything planned out he might of gotten himself hurt. Maybe I should give him a gift tomorrow. I know I'm getting a Cinnamon bunny maybe he would like one too. I race towards the shop, determination filling my heart when I saw it come into view.  
I equipped my cude disguise, it was a kitty mask I had gained in one of my encounters with the guardsman. Walking into town I can see the village monsters going about there daily lives. I stood their for a second and watched the monster children play. When I was younger I was so scared of them, yet I wished I could of played with them. But yet never did for fear of them finding out I was human. Even though everyone has been nice to me since the day Chara first locked me out. But I was still human and they still needed my soul to free them, so it was better to keep my distance.  
I walked into the shop and was greeted by the shopkeeper. "Hello my little traveller. How can I help you today?" The shopkeeper was a giant purple bunny. She was kind, sweet, and very friendly. I called her the bunny lady as i wasnt sure what her actual name was, it was not like shr had ever told mr it either. Her fur looked so soft and fluffy, when I was younger I wondered if she would of thought it was rude if I pet her. I decided that it would of been since she was a bunny not a dog.  
I pointed to the Cinnamon bunny in her display case, then held up two fingers. She giggled a little bit "you must really like my recipe" she pulled out two of then and puts them in a bag "that will be 50g" I placed the gold into her paw and she handed me the bag "Thanks for your purchase" I waved to her and walked out of the store.   
It was getting late and I knew mom would be done with her patrol soon. I had to be at the door when Chara opened it. I knew if I wasn't chara would be pissed. He always threatened that if I wasn't their when he opened the door he would lock it permanently or he would even kill me himself. I know Chara was a lot of things but a killer was not one of them.  
Though I did believe he would lock the door so it was time to head home, I walked back to the woods. My skeleton challenger should be heading back to the village by now and would be a little edgy after his loss today. So took one of my many hidden paths. It was cover with thick branches that I can walk across or even hop on so I wouldn't leave foot impressions in the snow. The last thing I needed was for the guardsman to find out where I lived, it would be a huge advantage on his side. Not to mention if Chara had found out I had talked to the monsters outside the ruins he would see it as a threat and I would never be able to return home.   
The life I live is a dangerous one but it's fun and worth it. Especially when I defeat the guardsman, it's so cute how hard he tries to catch me. Actually now that I think about why is he trying to catch me. It isn't to kill me, otherwise he would of done that when I was younger. Is he mad that im stealing from him, no that couldn't be it it's just a game we play I never keep anything of value. So why does he try do hard.   
I hop onto the main path and try to clear my thoughts. I'm over thinking thing's, when he wins and finally catches me I'll find out then. I smiled at the thought, if he ever wins. I stop near the end of the path near the door to the ruins, Chara will be here soon. I sat in my usual spot under one the tree's. I unequipped my mask and placed my bag into my inventory.  
How will he open the door today. Will he slam it open, as he will on days he's pissed. Will he open in style, those rare days when he's in a good mood. Or even let's say he going real crazy he'll open in a kind polite fashion. I would pay anything to see that. I sat and watched the snow fall letting my mind wonder as I waited, I came back to reality when I heard the door click.  
The swung open and Chara slides out making a dramatic pose. I'm lucky today he's in a good mood. "It is I you fantastic older brother coming to save my peasant sister from her iccy prison." Oh I forgot he was full of him self, so it can't be that he hates me for looking alike. He looked at me with his cold brownish red eyes as a twisted yet sickening sweet smile crawled acrossed his pale skin.   
"Oh there you are my talentless sister, hurry in side before I come out there and drag you in by your hair." He gestured to the door and quickly got up and ran in, as he shut the door and pushed me toward the next one almost knocking me down. "Hurry inside and change you stink, or do you normally smell like shit" I quickly ran through the next door and hall. Even though he was rude about it I do need changed my cloths where soaked from the snow. I ran up the stairs almost tripping on a random shoe that was placed near the top step. No doubt put their by Chara, I made it to my room a quickly changed. I need to get to my usual spot before mom walked in.   
Chara had made sure I had my own spot away from what ever else the family was doing. He said it was a fitting place for me and should be their enless someone needed me. Which enless it's mom it's usually never. Now that I was changed and dry I quickly threw my cloths into the bathroom hamper. I made my way to my spot in the far corner of the house. A little mat that was today surround by books. A little hint from chara that I needed to read them all before tomorrow. Well there goes getting a good night's sleep tonight.   
I opened of the books as I heard the door open, Mom was home. I could hear everyone excitedly call her name asking for gifts. I stayed where I was , I had learned long ago that I shouldn't test Chara's patience and do as I was told. I began to read the book, oh yay more snail facts. I read threw the first five pages when mom walked into view. "Hello my little one" she spoke in her sweet and loving voice "are we being a scholar today" I shake me head yes and she gave me a big smile "well my little scholar I have present for you." I put the book down remembering my place as she handed me a pot with a big golden flower in it.


	4. The mystery woman

I groaned as I brushed the rest of the snow off me hating how the kid tricked me. I debated whether i should go after the kid or continuing my patrol. As much as I wanted to catch the kid I knew it would be pointless to fallow them. I couldn't be sure if they were actually going to town, or trying to lead me into a trap. They may be a kid but they are not a fool.   
I have fallen into many of there traps before in my many attempts to fallow them into town. After the stunt today I didn't feel like being humiliated again. I sighed and continued on my patrol. Maybe I could get lucky and they'll slip up revealing where there hiding place is. The thought crossed my mind for a second, how has the kid managed to survive this long. It's been obvious that the kid lived somewhere, manages to get food and clothes. But how I mean they couldn't be stealing, he's only started doing that recently.  
Yet for six years the kid has managed to survive. Could their be a monster helping the human, if so who and why. I'm bound by the promise I made I'm not doing this for any special gains. Who else would be wanting the human to live, and what are there motives for doing so. It's been hard for the guardsmen everywhere to keep everyone's hope up. I would assume the rest of the monster world would, all to eagerly of taken the kid to the king as soon as they saw him. Hell I bet a lot of them would of killed the kid them selves.  
I looked forward down the path seeing my marker to the end of my patrol. The locked door to the ruins, the place I had made my promise. The woman was the reason i became a member of the gaurdsmen. Walking up to the door I placed my hand on the stony sruface of the unmoving door. It was smooth to the touch, I raised my hand an knocked.  I waited and waited but the voice never replied. I sighed she hasn't replied in a long time made me wonder if anything happened to her.   
Out of any monster I knew she would be the one to take care of a human, not like he had actually meet the lady. He just knee she would of done anything in her power to keep them alive. But it didn't matter the kid had long since passed threw the ruins, and there's no way anyone could be getting back through the door. I wonder if the kid knew her or weathet or not she was ok. If the lady was ok why would she just let them leave the ruins, if she wanted to keep them alive it was better behind the door.   
Could the kid being here be proff that something has happened to her, or was the kid the reason she's gone. If she is ok why is the kid even here I wouldn't think she would let them out of her sight. I would like to think that the kids inoccent but you never know anymore. I would ask but that would require the kid to talk to me or even get close to me without trying to steal from me. If I want answers from the kid I'm going to have to catch them. Maybe I've been going about this wrong.   
I've tried being kind and friendly when the kid was younger. But no matter what I did he stayed there distance. I've even attempted to bribe them with treats to come over and chat, but it failed in the most miserable fashion. Now these fights with the kid have been going no where. I need a new plan.  
I turned away from the door and started heading to the village. Maybe the trick to catching the kid was finding the monster who was keeping them alive. Its going to require a lot of digging, but I'll have to do it in a way not draw suspicion. As well as keep the rest of the monsters obvious of what's going on.   
I sigh I hate doing this to the people in the village, they are kind of my friends. I would like to trust them all, but someone is hiding the kid. I have to stop the kid before they do something else besides stealing. I especially have to stop them before they become a big enough problem that people discover they're human.   
This kid is either going to make me lose my job or get me killed. I could see the village in sight, I hadn't seen any sign of the kid. Though there is a possibility that I was to lost in thought to notice them. But at least I have a plan and possibly a chance to catch this kid off gaurd. I grined at the possibility till I heard a click sound "shit". I felt my feet go out from underneath me and I was flung into the air.


	5. The golden flower

She got me a flower, I stared at the plant for a minute before looking up at mom. She seemed to be so proud and happy with herself as if she already knew I was going to like it. "I saw this while i was doing my patrol and it reminded me of you. Do you like it" she said in her soft soothing voice, her voice was so sweet it reminded me of butterscotch. I nodded even though I was really unimpressed with it. What was so great about a flower.   
Mom smiled " I'm so glad, I'm going to go start dinner. Why don't you go to your room and read it will be more comfortable." She patted my head something she has done since I was younger. "Honey did you take a bath recently." I nodded well there goes my chance at getting clean later. She giggled "ok honey" I stared at the flower, It was big despite the lack of sunlight here in the ruins. In the center of the flower was warped and looked like it had a smiley face. It had a long stem with two leaves sticking out of it.  
It was strange and unusual but still just a normal plant. I placed the flower down and started stacking the books to throw into my inventory. "So what did mom get you" a sickeningly sweet voice asked. I should of known he would be here, he usually takes most of the gifts mom gives me. He claims I don't deserve them because I never do any work around here. Though it's hard to do anything when you consently get locked out and have to do what ever task of the day he has in mind but that's just my opinion.   
I pointed to the flower I had placed down and I can hear him walk towards the flower. "so while the rest of us got useful things, she got you a shitty plant." I placed the books into my inventory and watched him. He laughed the sound always made me sick to my stomach, though i wasn't ever sure as to why. "I guess mom is starting to realize what a piece of trash you are."  
He knocked the plant over with his foot and turned to walk towards me. "Well you can keep the stupid thing, after all its pretty useless just like you." He laughed again getting up into my face "who knows maybe I'll feel bad for you and let you stay inside tomorrow." A lie I can tell by the way his brownish red eyes shined, he played that trick to many times when I was younger I know he doesn't mean it. He pushed me to the ground and started to leave.  
"Don't forget to do your homework their might be a test on it tomorrow." I took a deep breath and picked my self up, what did he mean by homework. I already did everything mom wanted me to do. I went to go collect the flower I sat it up placing the dirt the fell out back into the pot. As I picked it up I noticed something, it almost looked like the flower was angry. Maybe I'm seeing things, or the flower got a bit smushed when Chara knocked it over. That makes more sense now that I think of it.  
I headed towards my room, I saw my one sister twirling around in the hallway. She was a dancer and was very good at it, I tried to do it once but made a fool out of my self. Everyone laughed even mother dancing was just not my talent. I tried to do all the talents that my siblings can do. There was cooking, shooting, boxing, school work, and hell two of siblings were good with knifes. Though ones a toy but still really good at throwing it, I couldn't touch even the toy it scared me. The idea of actually using a wepon just make me terified. I understand the idea of self defense, but why fight to hurt each other.   
Violence only causes more violence. My sister doesn't bother noticing me as I passed her, she was to into her dance routine to notice anything really. Seeing as a new tutu was placed on the table next to her. I open the door to my room and turn on the light. I smiled at my quaint room, it was small but it was perfect for me. It had a desk, a place were I would do my school work. A comfortable  bed to sleep in, a tiny wardrobe for all my cloths. I also had a box of old toys though  I was never really interested in them but I remember playing with them for some entertainment when I was younger.  
I headed towards my desk noticing a stack of notebooks. Placing the flower on the desk I picked up the envelope that was on top. I opened it and read the note that was inside.~hey shit bag make sure your doing the work you are supposed. For me to double check you are to fill these notebooks cover to cover about each book. One book equals one full notebook. Hope you have a fun night.~ I took a deep breath, and there goes getting any sleep at all. Why does he hate me so much.  
I throw the envelope and not into the little trash can under my desk. I pull the stack of books out of my inventory and place them on the floor. I slide the stack of note book's over so I can begin my work. Taking the book I was reading earlier and a notebook I began my assignment. If I start now maybe I'll get a few hours of sleep before school with mom. I read over the book of the book of snail facts trying my best to make it sound interesting for fear chara might give me something harder to do if I don't keep him interested. When I finished the first book I placed the book and the notebook by the stack of books and started on the second.   
When I finished the second I heard a laugh making me feel sick. "Well hard I work I see shit bag. Your lucky mom told me you to be in here or I would of been mad." I turned to look at him already accepted my fate. He walk towards me with his sickening grin. "Well my talentless sister what do you have to say for yourself. After all I told you that enless your needed you are supposed to be in your spot." He leaned into my face his breath smelling of chocolate. "What no reply."   
With that he kicked the chair out from under me with suprising strength "oh I forgot your a useless mute." He kicked me in the stomach throwing me into the desk. "Your lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today. Now you piece of trash straighten your self up. Mom wants you to join the family for dinner." He turns and walks towards the doors, before exiting he looks at me one last time then leaves. I must of hit my head when he kicked me he looked almost like he was sorry. I stood up wobbly using the desk for a little support, and started to straighten myself out. "  
Are you seriously just going to let him treat you like shit." I looked around for who ever was speaking. Seeing no one left me confused. "On the desk dumbass you can't be that fucking stupid." I looked at my desk the golden flower was now starting at me with it's leaves crossed like they were arms. "Did the fucker cause you to hit your head or what." It can't be possible the flower is talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was having a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. I've also been debating whether or not I souls redo chapter 4.


	6. The great Papyrus

This is what I get for over thinking things. I should of been paying attention, I should of noticed my surroundings. I could of seen the kid, even found his little base of operation. There is no reason I should tripped the trap. But no instead I was doing a monolog in my fucking head. I had to pounder things about the kid, and even about the lady behind that stupid ass door. Now I have to pay the price for it.  
As I hung their in the tree, I wondered why I should keep this promise. I mean hell I don't even know who this lady is, she is no one to me. She I just someone I use to tell jokes with. That's all I have with her were the jokes we shared and a giant locked door. Hell for all I know she could be dead. She could be a pile of dust on the other side of the door and it would of been the kids fault. That's reason enough to just blast the kid and get the human soul. We would finally have some hope of escape. Hell I'm even a member of the royal gaurd, I have every right to kill the kid.   
I sigh some times I hate how good of a person I am. I couldn't kill him, even if I want too. He's just a kid to kill him just seems unmoral. As if I was committing a sin, the idea makes me feel sick. Then again that might be because I'm currently hanging upside down. Letting the non existing blood go to my head. I think it's time to try and get myself down before I start to go unconscious.   
As I was about to summon my blaster I heard foot steps approaching. Was it the kid, was he coming to finish me off? Was I going to finally regret keeping the kid alive? Would I have to break my promise to love? My thoughts were wild and scattered, my heart was racing. I needed to calm down and get my thoughts together. I needed  down and get ready for an the kid to try something. Even be prepared to kill if I needed too. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breath preparing for the worst.   
"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT TREE" I opened my eyes in suprise, I wasn't expecting him to be out here. "Oh sup Paps, ya know I'm just hanging out. Wasn't expecting you to be out here." He rolled his eyes. "UNDYN CAME OVER LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU HAVEN'T TURNED YOUR REPORT IN YET PLUS YOU'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR A LONG TIME." Damn I made him worry I didn't think I was out here that long. Then again I was so far in my own head who knows how long I've actually been out here.   
"SO I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU, THINKING YOU HAD FOUND A HUMAN AND WAS IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE. AFTER ALL UNLIKE MY SELF, YOU BROTHER ARE VERY TERRIBLE AT PUZZLES. BUT I COME TO FIND YOU HANGING FROM A TREE, WHAT HAPPENED." I'm not terrible at puzzles just don't like to try and solve them. It's more satisfying watching others go threw the struggle to solve it, and to see the pure joy on their face when they finally accomplish it.   
"Oh that's simple I was looking into a new career. I was thinking of becoming a tree-cile." I watched as his face started to warp from concern to annoyance. I was never sure when papyrus started to hate my jokes. He use to love them when he was younger. "after all they're just so chill." I chuckle he can't deny these are some good jokes. "YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS."  
I shrug "of course not bro I was actually just pine-ing for some attention." I grined looking at how distressed he was getting "OH MY GOD. IF WE'RE RELATED I WOULD JUST LEAVE YOU HEAR TO FREEZE." I chuckled looking at my little brother. He was a lot taller then me, and his clothes made him look a lot skinner. Though we are skeletons so we can't actually be fat. He was wearing his costume that he made for a costume party last year. Has yet to take it off, keeps calling it is battle body.   
"Come on bro don't be so cold." I winked at him "I was just lost in thought and acidently tripped one of my own traps." A little lie never hurt anyone. Besides it would be hard to explain how I got into this situation with out telling him about the kid. "YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS BROTHER. FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOU COULD OF LET A HUMAN SLIP RIGHT BY YOU."   
He started to try and untie the rope around my leg. "Come on Paps give me a little more credit then that. I know I'm a lazy bones at home, but this my job." He almost has the rope untied "I KNOW BUT YOU WORRY ME SOMETIMES. YOU WORK SO HARD ON YOUR PATROLS. THEN YOU COME HOME EXSUSTED." He pulls me into his arms as he untied the rest of the rope. "Heh sorry bro just this forest might not look like it but it's pretty big. And I'm only one skeleton." He places ne on the ground. I wobble a bit from being upside down for so long. But I quickly gain my balance.   
"WELL DO NOT FEAR BROTHER, FOR SOON I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GAURD." I somethimes forget that his dream is to join the royal gaurd like me. Their is a small chance the Undyn will let Paps join but I hope especially for his sake she wont. THEN WE WILL BE THE MOST UNSTOPPABLE TEAM CAPTURING EVERY HUMAN THAT FALLS DOWN HERE. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORK SO HARD ANYMORE AND THE BEST PART OF ALL WE WILL GET TO SPEND ALL THE TIME TOGETHER."  
As much as I love my bro I can't let him find out their is a human down here with us. For the sake of keeping my promise as well as keeping him safe. Call me over protective, bit I need to make sure he is safe. Just in case the kid starts murderin everyone. "Aw Paps if you wanted to spend more time together I could try and stay awake more at home." I didn't realize I was making him feel lonely I'll have to try to spend some more time with him.   
"NO BROTHER I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DO IS IMPORTANT AND DO NOT WISH TO HAVE PUSH YOURSELF HARDER FOR MY SAKE. BESIDES THE GREATNESS THAT IS ME WISHES TO HELP SUCH A NOBEL CAUSE." Not so sure murder is such a noble cause "heh, if you say so bro. How about we head home and try some of your amazing spaghetti." The simile the spread acrossed his face warmed my heart.  
"YES OF COURSE I SHALL MAKE THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI YOU'VE EVER HAD. NYEHEHEHE" Wit that he raced towards town. I need to do more to make him happy. I looked at the kids trap and decided to collect the rope. If the kid thinks he can set up a trap to catch me he's got another thing coming. I head towards town knowing my brother would be hard at work cooking


	7. It's name is Flowey

This can't be real I mean this is impossible plants can't talk. I know what happened I'm unconscious right now. Yes that's what's going on chara hit me so hard that it knocked me out. He's going to get mom and say I must of fell. All of this is just a dream, there is no way this can be real. I'm going to close my eyes and I'll wake up in mom's arms.  
I take a deep breath and closed my eyes this is just a dream. It's just a normal plant and mom will be the first thing I see when I wake up. I will see the concern and love in her face, the feel of her soft furry hands. The warmth of her breath as she holds me close to her chest, I will hear her heart beat slightly fast the slowly start to slow down when she sees I'm ok. I open my eyes to see the flower giving me an odd face.  
"The fuck is wrong with you, did he hit you hard enough to cause brain damage or what." Wait I didn't wake up I thought that worked. At least it worked the last time chara had knocked me out. Besides the punching the crap out of me I  couldn't really complain it was a really nice dream.  
Me living alone with mom no siblings and thankfully no chara. It was nice but all dreams come to an end luke this one should of. I stared at the flower a minute before remembering one of the books chara made me read. It mentioned someone pinching them selfs awake or something like that. So I tried pinching my arm but stopped when I felt the slight pain from doing so.  
"Oh I get it." The plant laughed as I rubbed the spot I pinched "you think he knocked you out and this is a dream. Well I can guarantee that this is real." I tilted my head wondering how could guarantee it was real till I remembered that it was dinner time.  
I put my fingers up to my lips telling the plant to be quite and ran down the hall. I could barely make out it say "the fuck" As I sprinted down the hall. The last thing I needed was another beating from chara for being late. "Oh their you are honey I was wondering if you were going to join us for dinner" mom said as I did a slight slide into the kitchen. She ruffled my hair "you didn't have to hurry I made plenty of food for everyone."  
I knew she had made enough she always did. She would make big meals for everyone saving the leftovers for another meal in the week. I use to wonder how she managed to find enough food in the ruins to feed us. But long decided that I was just one of those mysteries I wasn't supposed to know. I took place at the table, a cruel irony that it was acrossed from Chara's seat. He was busy writing out this week's choir list at least I hoped it was or otherwise it was some horrible for me. I just needed to eat my food and go back and figure out that whole talking flower thing.  
I started to try and eat my food as fast as I could. "Slow down or you'll, choke, on your food." I looked up seeing chara glare me down from the other side of the table. He gritted his teeth wanting to say or maybe do more but unable to in mom's presence. As long as she was around he couldn't touch me, but mom at one point or another will leave. Leaving him free reign of control, a mistake I only made once when I first got here.  
Taking a deep breath I slowed my pace on my food, he watched me for a while before going back to his work. If I have to eat slow then I'll try to understand what just happened in my room. So the plant talked which is impossible, well made not if it's a monster. I mean vegetoid is technically a plant, so it's only right to assume it's a monster. But I've never seen another monster like it before. Plus mom had to of unearthed it to put it in the pot.  
Why would it do that? Wouldn't it of hurt, I would imagine it would. It even remained silent till chara beat me up. I don't understand this thing makes no sense. I placed my fork down I was determined to solve this and wasn't in the mood to eat. Sliding out of my chair, Chara shifted his eyes sight up to me. "If you leave your not going to get any food till tomorrow." I nodded that I understood I was going to get answers from that flower I wasn't sure how but I was.  
I walked down the hall in an eager rush that flower was going to tell me what's going on, even if I have to spell it out for him. Though that might literally be how I was going to communicate with the plant. I walked into my room, the flower seemed angry about the manner in Which I left. "What the fuck kid you just left me with out a fucking word." I walked over to my desk grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and starting writing.  
"Are you fucking listening to me" I held up my note -who are you- the flower stared at the note looking puzzled before laughing. The laugh some how sent a shiver a fear and excitement through me. "Ok I understand now, you're not just the silent type. You actually can't talk, well my little mute friend alow me to introduce myself." It moved in a way that almost looked like it was doing a little bow. "My name is flowey, flowey the flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late sorry guys thing happened I'll try to post more often


	8. Home cooking

I headed into the village, I knew I could of just took one of my shortcuts. But I figured it was better to let him cook without me there. After all I didn't want to put pressure on his cooking spead. He would need all the time he could get. Not that I'm saying his cooking is bad, but it's not the best. Though I do have to admit since he started cooking lessons with Undyn he has improved. Maybe one day he'll be a master at spaghetti, and then he can move on to the rest of the food groups, hopefully.   
I looked around snowdin as my everyone went about their business. I loved this town it was nice and calm, and it could be God damn beautiful. Especially early in the morning before anyone's awake, the untouched snow sparking about make the place look magical. It's my favorite time of the day and probably the reason I more tired the next day then I should be. But it's hard to resist not looking at it everyday.   
I moved out of the way as a bunch of kids ran by me playing gaurdsmen and humans. It was cute the way they would capture their friend like they were a human and bring them to the king. Though I'm not going to be the one that tells them the human dies in the end. They can wait till they're older to find that part out. As I passed by Grillby's I was tempted to stop in and grab a burger and a bottle of ketchup. But I was going to make my bro happy and eat with him, no matter how tempting it is. I continued passed fighting almost every erge to go in.   
I smile as I could see my house coming into veiw, I prepared myself for Paps food expecting anything. Today it could be good or it could be bad only time will tel. I passed my over following mail box, i knew at some point u needed to clean out all the hunk mail in it. But it was one of the many things on my 'I'll get to it at some point' list. I kicked the side of the house knocking as much snow as possible before I headed inside. I came in I could see my bro was busy running around getting dinner prepared, I smiled and shut the door.   
I looked around the room spying my pet rock with what appeared to be sprinkles tossed on top of it. I love my brother I really do but I don't have the heart to tell him that the rock isn't alive. So I have clean up the sprinkles every night so he can feed it again the next day. I sighed I'm starting to feel like I baby my brother just a little to much. I knew I needed to stop but I couldn't help my self I love my bro.   
I walk over to our lumpy couch and take a seat. The perks of being a skeleton I didn't have to feel how lump the couch actually was. As I wiggled about getting comfortable, I could hear the pots and from the kitchen in the otherwise silent house. As Paps started to hum to his cooking I could feel my eyes getting heavy, I tried to stay awake but everything just seemed so calm and nice I couldn't help my self and drifted off to sleep. It felt as though I had just fallen asleep when Paps woke me up.   
"SANS YOU LAZY BONES WAKE UP." I almost jumped off the couch his voice breaking the calm atmosphere. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST CAME HOME AND PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH. YOU COULD OF OFFERED TO HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN." I rubbed my eye socket "sorry bro but you know cooking isn't my thing. Besides I was just so eggsausted." He rolled his eyes at my clearly not amused by my egg-strodinarly bad pun. "Hay Paps I'm sorry just worked to hard today but I'm up now let's dig in to your awesome food." That seemed to brighten his mood up.  
"YES BROTHER YOUR RIGHT LET US GO AT EAT MY GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI. WE SHALL LET THE FLAVORS DANCE FOR JOT IN OUT MOUTHS." I chuckled as I fallowed him to kitchen. I grabbed a plate and allowed Paps to pile some spaghetti on it. I waited till Paps joined me on the couch before I took a bite. Today his food was bad really bad, but I forced my self to swallow it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER." I forced a smile "perfect as always bro"


	9. Flowey the annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bit of an update when I uploaded chapter 7 some how 2 paragraphs didn't get copied over and I apologize for that. So I will be editing the chapter and adding it.   
> I will also be slowly going threw and editing the chapters I have posted to fix my grammar. Though if you wish for me to leave them be as they are let me know. Now onto thus chapter.

I blinked at the name flowey, that kinda seemed a little ironic. But who am I to judge maybe it's a plant thing to name themselves after the plant they are. If u really wanted to know I would have to find to a way to ask the vegetoid ' s but for now I'll just go with it. I stared writing on the paper again -what are you- he looked at me like I was stupid "I'm a flower."   
That wasn't what I ment - I mean are you a monster or not - he laughed again " no my little monarch I'm a god." I highly doubt that, - there is no such thing as God's. - He laughed again "are you sure about that." -yes- I wasn't stupid, a little chuckle came from flowey "if you say so. So I guess in your little world of two species I would be classified as a monster. "   
I figured he was after all it would be hard to believe otherwise. Buy i'm not sure why he's trying to mess with me, I'm mute not dumb. -dose my mom know your a monster- "your asking a lot of questions for a flower, but no she does not know. As far as she is considered I am just a harmless flower."  -why- he chuckled "because I was interested into what was going on I here. I've seen human after human fall down here and all decide to stay instead of trying to go home."   
Well this alone proved that he wasn't a god like he originally claimed to be. If he was an all powerful god he would already know what was going on in her and two wouldn't need to resort to tricks to get in. But what did he mean by going home, - this is home-. Again a chuckle   
"no my little mute I mean why arn't any of you trying to go back to where you came from. Back to the human world above the underground." That I wasn't entirely sure about, I couldn't speak for the others but I actually don't remember the human world. My farthest memory was waking up I'm the underground. -I don't remember the human world.-   
For the first time he looked shocked maybe even surprised, "you don't remember where you came from, how did you fucking damage yourself when you fell or what. No wonder you can't talk your damaged." I made a puff of air at the comment - I'm not damaged, I was fine after I fell I managed to walk and find mom just fine.- "Not damaged my ass look at you. Your a mute who can't even remember who they were before falling down a whole." -I knew who I was, I remembered my name. -   
" that isn't much to go on about who you were kid. Hell are you sure you remembered your name, maybe that's the name your so called mom gave you." Ok he was getting annoying, all this lying a questioning of who I was and what I remembered was dumb. I made a puff of air and sat down at my desk ready to ignore it and finish my so called home work.   
He laughed "Aw I made the little mute mad. Come on now we were just getting to know eachother, there are bound to be a few hiccups." I wrote on last thing to the annoying plant and started my work - I need to finish my homework or my brother will hurt me again- "why do it then, you could easily solve this problem by beating him up." I could almost feel the twisted smile he was making,in a way it almost felt like Chara was right there. But I let the idea pass since the flower continued to talk, and no feeling of pain came.   
"You could even kill him." What the hell was this flower talking about. Who could just go and kill dome one in cold blood. I mean I could almost see chara doing it but I would like to believe even he still has a good heart. Even still what would killing accomplish, violence always causes more violence for all I know killing some could end up with me getting killed. All I all it was a pointless and uncalled for, just like that frogit taught me all those years ago. mercy was always the best option in life. I finished the book I was working on a moved on to the next.   
"Come on think about it you'll be free, no more of this cruel punishment. You'll be able to do what you want when you want." Was it still talking about this I wasn't going just going and kill something because a talking flower told me so. The only thing I wanted to be free from was him and this stupid conversation. "Come on don't give me the cold shoulder, I'm just trying to help you and make your life better." This is going to be a long night.


	10. Killer spaghetti

If I would wish for anything it would be that my brother could actually make food that was eatable. Though it is getting better so maybe he will make some food that I could eat. Forcing myself to eat the plate he had handed me was no small task, but for him I would do it. Halfway through the plate I started to feel nausea. My only hope was that my stomach would just accept the food it was being given and digest it. You would think that the six years of eating his cooking, my body would have just adjust to it.  
But I couldn't get that lucky, as I neared the end of the plate I could feel my stomach screaming at me. Almost as if it was telling me that this food is harmful to me, I knew I couldn't take another bite but I couldn't let my brother down. So in one big scoop I shoved the rest of the food into my mouth. I knew if I swallowed the food it was going to come back up I had to get my bro out of the room so he didn't see me doing so. I forced myself to swallow and smiled at my brother. I could almost hear the gurgle of death that was happening in my stomach.  
"hey bro do you think you could do me a favor." He got excited at those words "OF COURSE BROTHER I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU MY BROTHER." I wanted to chuckle at him for how silly he made that sound but not sure if either my stomach could take it or he would find that a little insulting. "do you mind going to the store and getting me some tea, I heard that it's good for you and helps to relax." he laughed I was a little confused by this action. "WHY BROTHER THEIR IS NO NEED FOR ME TO GO TO THE STORE, WE HAVE SOME TEA IN THE CUPBOARD." Fucking fantastic  
"INFACT I WILL GO MAKE YOU, SOME NYEHEHEHE" He ran to the kitchen I knew I was in trouble. I could feel his food crawling back up and the last thing I needed was for him to see me empty my stomach. I turned the Tv on and quickly teleported out and tried to empty my stomach before he saw that I was gone. But of course, when I am pressed for time my stomach decides to take its time, I needed to speed up the process. Punching my stomach managed to do the trick, afterwards I quickly cleaned up and went back. I was lucky that my brother was just coming into the room as I got back.  
"HERE YOU GO BROTHER, SOME GOLDEN FLOWER TEA." I took the tea from his hand "thanks bro this will hit the spot." I truth I rather have coffee but tea is better at stealing my stomach. "OH MY IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS" I followed his stare at the Tv of course it was Mettation. I guess I shouldn't be surprised after Alphys made him, he seemed to be on all the TV stations. Actually, come to think of it, I don't remember what was on them before he was made. Paps made a noise that could almost be mistaken for a girl. "I LOVE METTATION HE IS MY FAVORITE ACTOR HE JUST AS AMAZING AS I."  
I really couldn't understand why he has been just a robot that Alphys made, not really sure what is so special about him. But if he makes my brother happy so be it, he can like a robot (from a distance) if he wishes. " I don't know the paps he's really powered up and your just down to the bone." I knew that one was lame, but I was starting to get tired again, my brain just couldn't handle making any good puns right now. "BROTHER THAT WAS HORRIBLE" I chuckled " I know I think it is time for me to get a nap before I go on my next patrol" He frowned at that comment.  
"BROTHER YOU ARE GOING OUT AGAIN BUT YOU ALREADY DID THE PATROL SIX TIMES TODAY." technically it was only five one of the patrols I went to Grillbys instead to get food, which by all accounts is what this next patrol is actually going to be. "I know pap's but you never know when a human is going to show up. It's been a really long time since the first human appeared and a lot of monsters are losing hope. It's our duty as guardsmen to show that we haven't lost hope and keep everyone's hopes up."  
I hated to seem sad, but I really did need food at some point. I also have to be the first one that catches that kid the last thing I wanted was blood on my hands. I UNDERSTAND THAT BROTHER, BUT I AM WORRIED THAT YOU WILL WORK YOURSELF TO DUST IF YOU KEEP GOING LIKE THIS." a more terrifying concept since the kids being in the underground. " I know, but don't worry about I only have this for a little longer." His confuse face is almost adorable. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BROTHER."  
I chuckled "well sooner or later you'll be a member of the guard, then I will only have to do that route half of the time" I winked at him as his face lit up, it was easy to make my brother happy even though the idea of him in the guard terrified me the most. "YES, I THE GREAT PAYPRUS WILL SOON BE ABLE TO HELP YOU ON OUT MISSION TO GET THE SEVEN SOULS. I WILL ALSO MAKE EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND MY FRIEND AS I WILL BE MORE POPULAR THE EVEN METTATION." I smiled even though I felt like I was leading him on but this moment just felt so perfect.  
At that moment I had a nagging feeling that I had forgotten something important. It was when our door was kicked open that I remembered that Undyn was looking for me. "where are you punk I know you have to be back from that route by now." I gave a smile even though i knew i was in for a world of hurt. "UNDYN IT IS NOT VERY POLITE TO GO AND KICK SOMEONE'S DOOR OPEN. WHAT IF YOU WOULD OF BROKEN IT. HOW WOULD WE CLOSE OUR DOOR THEN." She looked at paps and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry man, but it's still on its hinges at least. But I had to get your numbskull of a brother's attention." she pointed at me " I have been waiting forever for those damn reports and I am not just going to stand for it anymore. We both have a job to do and I expect you to get it done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long i am currently working on a big project so it is taking up most of my time but i promise their is more to come. side note i did a bit of grammar checking to chapter one so its been edited

**Author's Note:**

> A story thats been floating around in my head let me know what you think. :3


End file.
